Kiss My Elbow
by KENzeira
Summary: Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto akan kembali atau selamanya membuat ia menanti. AU. Dedicated for event #NHTD5Bitter. RnR?


**Disclaimer** : **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**KISS MY ELBOW** © **KENzeira**

Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day 5th

0o0

* * *

Setiap beberapa menit sekali, Hinata selalu mengarahkan sepasang iris ametisnya pada sebuah pintu yang berdiri kokoh—pintu yang jika dibuka akan menampilkan kamar dengan ranjang besar bermuatan hingga tiga orang. Hinata tahu, takkan ada siapapun yang ditemuinya di balik pintu itu, meski terkadang ia merasa matanya sedang menipu.

Kursi yang ia duduki bergoyang-goyang, dalam keheningan malam yang mengecup setiap inci kulitnya, Hinata masih setia menanti. Ia tidak begitu paham kenapa ia sampai harus melakukan hal sejauh ini hanya demi sesosok pria yang bahkan sudah satu tahun tidak menidurinya. Namun, Hinata tetap duduk di kursi yang sudah mulai mengelupas cat kayunya itu, menunggu sang suami datang membawakan sebuket bunga mawar seperti dulu.

Di samping pintu itu terdapat sebuah figura berukuran besar—sebesar akuarium yang terletak di ruang tamu. Dalam figura itu terdapat sebuah foto, foto pernikahannya dengan pria yang sedang ia tunggu saat ini. Pernikahan Hinata dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa Hinata yakin, ornamen-ornamen figura tersebut mulai dihiasi debu dan jaring-jaring laba-laba. Kaca yang melindungi foto bahagia itu juga tampak kotor, pun sedikit retak.

Seingatnya, dulu—dulu sekali, ia adalah sosok perempuan yang mengabdi sepenuhnya pada suami, berdiam diri di dalam rumah ditemani nyanyian sunyi tanpa merasa terintimidasi, melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh istri. Hidupnya sempurna. Hinata yang cantik dan anggun bersanding dengan Naruto yang tegas dan penuh tanggungjawab. Tetangga berbisik-bisik pelan, mengutarakan betapa mereka iri dengan kebahagiaan pasangan baru itu.

Tapi apalah arti dari semua kesempurnaan itu jika hanya ada dalam sapuan masa lalu. Hinata menghela napas, mencoba menyingkirkan segala kesesakan. Hanya butuh sepuluh tahun untuk mengubah kebahagiaan itu dengan kesengsaraan. Mungkin seharusnya ia mendengarkan apa yang seringkali diucapkan Sakura padanya, mungkin seharusnya ia menuruti perintah Lord Hyuuga untuk menikah dengan pria pilihan, atau mungkin seharusnya ia tak perlu mengawali apapun.

Hinata hanya perlu duduk manis seperti boneka manekin yang terpajang di depan kaca toko. Menyambut tamu dengan senyuman kaku, tanpa harapan, tanpa napas—mengikuti kehedak si pemilik. Tapi, jika seperti itu, apa arti hidupnya? Kata sempurna hanya akan menjadi sia-sia jika hanya tersimpan dalam kotak kaca. Namun, jika ia keluar dari kotak itu, ia akan kotor dan hancur … seperti saat ini. Hanya dengan seuntai senyum lebar yang polos, Hinata rela mendobrak kotak kaca yang memenjarakan tubuhnya dan meraih si pemilik senyuman itu.

Masa lalu menjadi sebegitu berharga dalam ingatannya. Hinata tidak perlu memikirkan kepedihan yang ia alami sekarang, karena ia akan sibuk mengingat-ngingat masa lalu yang indah. Ingatan tentang betapa semakin sempurna hidupnya karena dapat memiliki pria menawan seperti Naruto. Pria yang akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan dirinya. Naruto memperlakukan ia seperti Tuan Putri yang terhormat dengan segala keanggunan. Pria itu akan mengecup lembut jari-jemari tangannya yang putih tanpa cela, meniupkan napas di balik leher—membuktikan bahwa Naruto akan memiliki dirinya utuh dan bertanggungjawab atas segala hal mengenai dirinya.

Sederhana. Hinata meleleh sempurna. Membutakan mata, menulikan telinga. Dengan lugas ia mencintai pria itu, lebih dari siapapun. Kepahitan yang ia rasakan kini hanya ujian, perahu rumah tangganya sedang ditimpa ombak besar, memporak-porandakan nyaris seluruh isinya—tapi tidak dengan cinta yang Hinata miliki. Cinta itu masih sempurna, tanpa patahan atau goresan, sebab ia telah mematikan fungsi telinga dan mata.

Akan tetapi, Hinata bukan kucing manis yang jika setelah dipukul dua kali akan kembali ke rumah yang selalu memberinya makan. Lambat laun, ia merasa sudah tidak ada gunanya. Pikirannya terlempar ke mana-mana; ke sebuah novel lama yang pernah dibacanya satu kali, tentang seorang perempuan muda yang memutuskan bunuh diri karena merasa bosan dengan ketetapan hidup. Lahir, tumbuh, remaja, dewasa, menikah, memiliki dua anak, menjadi tua dan mati pada akhirnya. Hidup terus melakukan hal yang nyaris serupa pada setiap manusia. Sosok dalam novelnya tidak ingin disamakan dengan manusia lain dan memutuskan mengakhiri hidup sebelum menikah.

Gila. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata yang polos. Tapi saat ini ia memikirkan kembali isi novel itu. Hinata bosan dengan rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya; menunggu dan menunggu. Apakah ia harus meniru tokoh utama dalam novel tersebut? Meminum obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi dan menghancurkan aktivitas jantungnya? Hinata memutuskan menunggu sekali lagi.

Namun, dalam penantiannya kali ini, sepasang matanya yang putih keperakan melihat sesosok pria membuka pintu kokoh yang sendari tadi dipandanginya. Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Hinata kehilangan napas selama beberapa detik. Suaminya keluar, tanpa pakaian sehelai pun. Dalam kebimbangan ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Naruto buta? Ataukah suaminya itu mengalami amnesia? Tapi Hinata tak menyuarakan apa-apa, sebab entah kenapa ia yakin di belakang pria kecintaannya itu terdapat sesosok wanita.

Naruto buta, melewati dirinya yang tergugu di kursi begitu saja.

Lalu pria itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar setelah mengambil sesuatu, menutup pintu—mengunci dari dalam. Hinata mulai merasakan kesesakan dalam dadanya, lagi dan lagi. Bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah, semuanya tampak buram. Hinata masih setia duduk di kursi yang sama setiap malamnya. Bergoyang-goyang, terus seperti itu. Berepetisi. Ia berjanji akan menunggu sekali lagi. Esoknya sekali lagi, lusa sekali lagi, selamanya sekali lagi.

Dan di lain waktu ia menemukan suaminya keluar dari pintu kokoh yang sama, kali ini lengkap dengan pakaian yang pantas. Dalam kebingungan, Hinata bertanya-tanya, apakah Naruto telah mengubah waktu? Tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kisah penantiannya. Apakah pria itu akan kembali atau selamanya membuat ia menanti.

Namun, kini Naruto melangkah mendekat. Derap kakinya terdengar—bahkan Hinata tak mendengar keluhan lantai yang setiap hari diinjak olehnya tanpa mengatakan maaf atau semacamnya, atau gerungan kesal dinding yang lelah menahan langit-langit tua yang sama, mereka serentak terdiam. Hinata menata jantungnya, menunggu langkah kaki terakhir tepat di hadapannya.

Naruto berdiri, memandang dirinya yang duduk tertunduk di kursi tua yang mengelupas cat kayunya itu. Hinata tak bergerak saat tangan besar yang hangat menyentuh pipinya yang putih pucat, menuntut untuk menengadah. Ametis berkedip dua kali, memandang wajah Naruto yang menunduk demi dapat melihat wajahnya. Hinata melukis senyum, tapi senyuman itu terlihat kosong. Sebab ametisnya tak mampu menangkap apapun. Tidak ada sepasang mata, hidung atau bibir di wajah suaminya.

Lalu Naruto berjongkok, kepalanya sejajar dengan bahu Hinata. Tangan besar itu kini berpindah, menggenggam kedua tangannya yang dingin. Namun, tak seperti biasa, Naruto kini mengecup siku kanan Hinata. Penuh penghayatan.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, dulu, sekarang dan sampai kapanpun. Aku mencintaimu, dengan segala kekurangan yang kaumiliki, Hinata."

Kemudian siku kiri dikecup.

Hinata tidak menyuarakan apapun. Sebab, jika ia mencari tahu, ia akan menemukan cerita lampau yang sama, yang terus terulang setiap waktunya. Maka dari itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di kursi yang setia menemani penantiannya. Menutup telinga dan mengukir senyum manis di wajah, berpura-pura memercayai semua sumpah busuk yang diucapkan suaminya.

Hinata yakin di belakang Naruto terdapat sesosok wanita yang sama sekali asing. Sementara Naruto mengecup siku tangannya, wanita itu merengkuh perut suaminya. Sekali lagi, Hinata tak menyuarakan apa-apa. Lagipula, ia sudah mengartikan sendiri makna kecupan di siku yang dilakukan suaminya itu. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, wanita asing tersebut tak memiliki wajah. Tanpa mata, hidung, pun bibir.

Hinata kadang tidak tahu cara membedakan kejujuran dan kebenaran—bahkan dengan sepasang matanya sekalipun. Naruto itu buta, tidak melihat betapa ia sudah berkali-kali berhasil menipu suaminya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu dapat melihat kembali seperti sedia kala. Aku mencintaimu … akan kuperlihatkan lagi dunia yang indah padamu, dengan aku sebagai pendamping hidupmu."

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sering terlintas dalam benak Hinata. Sebab, sulit bagi Naruto untuk mengerti perasaan wanita buta.

**.**

**.**

**-****おわり****-**

* * *

**A/N : **Ini pertama kalinya saya mengikuti event di FFn setelah dua tahun lebih bergabung, dan saya benar-benar merasa antusias! Semoga fiksi di atas sanggup memuaskan para NHLs, yaa. Silakan sampaikan kesan, kritik dan sarannya untuk menyempurnakan tulisan saya selanjutnya :)

Saturday, July 12, 2014

12:30 AM


End file.
